Game mechanics
Explanation to some basic game mechanics. Battle Brothers is a work in progress, frequently updated and as with many early access games, tweaks/additions to mechanics are not uncommon. The following info is accurate as of Build 0.6.0.21. Difficulty levels There are three difficulty levels that will affect different aspects of the game, including your starting money and supplies: The higher the difficulty level the more Weapons, Armor and supplies will cost more while contracts will pay less. This is as well as a greater enemy presence on the Global map with enemy groups and lairs more likely to have more and/or better troops. Things that are NOT modified by chosen difficulty levels: *Enemies will carry the same equipment with the same stats on all difficulty levels *Availability of items and supplies from towns and cities is unaffected by difficulty Levels and XP As Soldiers fight and gain experience they will level up. With each level your brothers gain they receive a perk point and can increase three different attributes. :Attributes can be divided into two different categories: *Primary attributes can be increased each level by 1-3 points **Melee Skill **Melee Defense **Ranged Defense *Secondary attributes can be increased each level by 2-4 points **Ranged Skill **HP **Fatigue **Resolve **Initiative Some recruits with military backgrounds may already have a few levels under their belt. :Examples of some backgrounds: Combat XP XP gain in combat: The person who did the killing blow gets 20% of the "XP value of an enemy". The other 80% is distributed equally amongst all men who are still alive.Steam Forums Thread Details on "total XP value" for various enemies can be found here: XP awards for mobs. Upkeep and food supply Your soldiers aren't noble adventurers fighting for truth or justice, they are in it for the money. A company without money and supplies will quickly have no members left. Each brother consumes 2 units of food per day unless they have the certain Traits. The quality of food doesn't currently have any effect. Weapon durability Weapon durability is extremly important as when weapon durability reach zero weapon(or a shield) break. * Melee weapon durability is lowered by 4 (2 with Weaponmaster) when it strikes meta l(or other hard) armour, it doesn't lower when it hit flesh (HP). * Shield durability is lowered if hit by certain thrown weapons (Javelins and Throwing Axes) or hit by the Shield Split skill (the shield split damage will vary based on the weapon doing the splitting. The perk Crusher will double shield split damage, and the Deflect perk will halve incoming shield damage.) * Bow or Crossbow durability is lowered by 4 (2 with Weaponmaster) with each shot. How armor works Firstly, armor damage is applied to armor (if any) based on the ‘Armor Effectiveness’ of the skill and weapon used. Secondly, and this is new, ‘Direct Damage’ is applied to hit points based on the skill used but reduced by 10% of the current armor value. This means that the better the armor, the less direct damage gets through, and the more damaged an armor gets, the more direct damage will get through. Finally, if there is no armor left, the remaining damage is applied directly to hit points. Morale All units (excluding Undead) have Morale status, which varies from Confident to Fleeing, Steady being the default state. Effects of Morale on various stats are shown below: * The perk Hold out doubles the positive effect of Confident morale to combat attributes and removes penalty to combat attributes for lower states of Morale (excluding Resolve) * Units that fail Resolve test when broken, panic and try to disengage and flee the battlefield * Fleeing units can randomly regain their composure and come back to fight * For further information see here. Renown You gain Renown as you complete contracts (usually at least 50), and after you win battles (usually 10). The player starts out as Unknown with 300 Renown. Renown influences the size of enemy forces and is capped at 7000.Steam Forums Thread Time Battle Brothers uses a day/night cycle, going through phases :Dawn - Morning - Midday - Afternoon - Evening - Dusk - Night Settlement vendors (markets/shops) and people for hire are closed during the Night. Battles fought during Night give combatants -3 Vision, -50% Ranged Skill, -50% Ranged Defense (if not immune to the effects). As Ranged Skill generally tends to be significantly higher than Ranged Defense in most pair ups, this usually tends to work out in favor of the defender. A complete day in-game is about 1 minute 45 seconds in real time. Use space bar to pause the game. Time is literally money and wages will be given out once Afternoon starts. Enemy Troop Size Enemy numbers for contract-spawned lairs are influenced by Difficulty level (as stated above) and also by Renown. Higher Difficulty and Renown increases enemy numbers and also enemy tier (stronger opponents, ie: Bandit Leaders). It is unclear if there are yet other factors involved. Mousing over lairs usually reveals rough assessments of numbers (detailed in table below) and troop types for the defenders. References Category:Gameplay mechanics